Engaging the Senses
by Rather.Unusual
Summary: RiddlerxTwo Face one shot. Edward discovers a new appreciation for his sense of taste and begins to wonder if each person has their own unique flavour.


Engaging the senses: A Batman one-shot

Engaging the senses: A Batman one-shot

Pairing: 'Joygasm'- Harvey Two-Face and The Riddler

Warning: Yaoi and mild sexual themes

Bare feet propped up on the coffee table; Edward leaned back on the couch, with one arm over the side of the couch, one un-gloved hand dipped into a bowl of jellybeans, his other hand mindlessly fiddling with a Rubik's Cube. He ran his fingers through the bowl, sorting through the colourful lollies to find the last of the red ones (he always ate all the red ones before starting any other colour) and popped one into his mouth.

Edward never actually chewed on jellybeans; he just sucked them for a while and then swallowed them whole. This way he could enjoy them for longer and appreciate the flavour of each individual colour. Red was his favourite- tangy, yes, but also very sweet, like a juicy cherry. His next favourite was yellow- sour lemon, and green- apple.

Edward dropped the Rubik's cube for a second and focused solely on the bowl of jellybeans.

His sense of taste had always been something he'd taken for granted- it was different from the other four senses, which were constantly being used. Taste was different. It was a mystery to Edward, the uses of taste. His train of thought began to drift, and he found himself wondering things- wether or not animals had a sense of taste like humans did, what caused different things to taste differently….

And ultimately, what humans tasted like.

What he tasted like.

Without thinking twice, Edward took his hand out of the bowl of jellybeans. Raising it to his lips, he slowly began to lick the back of his hand curiously.

His skin was soft and cold to the touch, and it smelled of aloe and lavender- the familiar scent of the hand sanitiser he was continually rubbing on his hands. It tasted slightly salty, from the minerals and oils in his skin, and sort of sweet, from the sugary lollies he had been eating.

That solved that riddle.

Edward was about to return to his Rubik's Cube, when he heard the clanking of a familiar steel-toed boot coming down the hallway. He stood up from the couch and turned around, somewhat startled by the arrival of his partner in crime.

Harvey Two Face smirked and jingled the key ring around his finger.

"We were in the area." He said. "Hope you don't mind that we let ourselves in."

"Oh, of course not." Edward said.

"We brought the detonators."

"Sweet." Edward grabbed his other purple glove and slid it back on his left hand.

As he followed Harvey outside, and helped him unload the large wooden crates from the back of Harvey's large black and white armoured car, Edward's mind was still on the subject of taste. He knew what _he _tasted like, but he wondered- were people like jellybeans? Did each person have their own unique taste?

While he was carrying the crate inside, he couldn't stop staring at Harvey, his mind wrought with questions.

_What does he taste like? _

Harvey was split down the middle, perhaps each side had a different flavour…. like Neapolitan ice cream.

Without thinking, Edward's curiosity took over.

Harvey was leaning up against the wall, flipping his lucky coin like he always did, not expecting anything much to happen.

Edward put one hand on his left shoulder, and he turned to face the man to see what he wanted.

"Harvey, something's been bugging me lately…" Edward said, his turquoise eyes flashing like he was planning something.

"About the plan?"

"About you." Edward corrected. "I wanted to know something."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Edward? Just ask me al.."

Before he could finish, Edward cut him off by doing something neither of them had expected.

Edward put his face as close as he could to Harvey's, extended his tongue, and started licking him.

His tongue slid up over the right side of Harvey's face, like he was eating an ice cream cone, savouring the taste of Harvey's skin.

It was that same taste as Edward's skin, only saltier, oilier, not as clean. But there were undertones of all sorts of other flavours here, too. Things he couldn't put his finger on.

Edward lifted his head away for a second and moved on to the left half of Harvey's face, continuing to engage his sense of taste and thoroughly enjoying himself.

The burnt portion of Harvey's face was a weird texture against Edward's tongue, rougher than normal skin, but somehow reminding him of plastic. It tasted totally different from the perfect side of his face. It tasted more of blood, and had a smoky flavour…something like bacon, only somehow more…sour and…chemical-y.

The two flavours weren't enough to satisfy Edward's curiosity.

What would it taste like to combine the two flavours?

Without thinking twice, Edward meshed his lips with what remained of Harvey's, right between the two halves of his face.

The resulting sensation was the most fantastic blend of flavours that Edward had ever experienced. He felt like he never wanted to separate himself from Harvey, like he wanted this moment to last forever.

But of course, it couldn't.

Edward pulled away from the extremely stunned-looking Harvey and wiped the saliva from the sides of his mouth.

"What…what exactly was that supposed to answer?" Harvey asked, his eyes wide and the right side of his face starting flush a deep red.

"You taste…different." Edward concluded. "The good kind of different. They could totally market you as a chip flavour, you know."

And with that, Edward returned to unpacking the explosives in the crates like nothing had ever happened.

Harvey stared in disbelief at the back of Edward's head for what seemed like eternity, before raising his left hand to his mouth and giving it a lick.

"Wow." Harvey said under his breath, licking his hand again. "He's right."

**FIN**


End file.
